


channie, do you love me? (are you riding?)

by sopes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Booty, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Strip Tease, Stripper Minho, banginho, car loving couple minchan, hmm they switch hmm, innuendos if you squint, minchan, pfft no one trust me with tags next time, thigh appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopes/pseuds/sopes
Summary: Minho and Chan treasure car rides heading far out of the city where the both of them can only hope they wouldn’t get lost. If they did get lost, however, they’d have each other to keep in sweet company.—or the one where whipped minchan loves tooting car horns and doing lalala god knows what





	channie, do you love me? (are you riding?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay

Chan and Minho.

 

Minho and Chan.

 

The dreamy duo that loves to seize the attention of others with sleek cars they like to purchase every now and then.

 

And oh, what a perfect occasion: Chan’s birthday.

 

“Y-you actually bought a car?” Chan questioned with a shocked expression, “You didn’t take the money from my mom’s visa card right?“

 

“No way, the strip club payed me generously the other day.” Minho gives a silly chuckle, proud he was able to earn some extra cash in his paycheck. “I thought of what to get my one and only for his birthday so,” he rambles on, beaming with adoration for his boyfriend.

 

“So you bought a car.” Chan finished his sentence like a puzzle. “When you spammed heart emojis and scream texted at me, I didn’t expect this to be the reason.” This leaves Minho to hide his face in belated embarrassment as red spreads across his cheeks.

 

 

 

                              ~。。。~

 

 

 

Later, they’re at Minho’s garage after fooling around with their friends at 7-Eleven getting ahold of their colorful slushies.

 

Minho skips over to their new car and enthusiastically introduces it like some new shampoo product.

 

The younger’s heart starts beating a little faster in excitement. “Hunty, tell me that this color doesn’t accent my mocha eyes to perfection, I wanna see you try” Minho hilariously teased as he rested his arm on the hood of the car and blinked at Chan with his glowing eyes.

 

Chan wasn’t sure how he could ever say no to those eyes.

 

While Chan was curiously listening to the cute idiot, Minho made pointing gestures and flailed his arms around the chocolate-coated automobile. Minho just wanted Chan to take in all of the car’s features and dramatic angles.

 

While his boyfriend wasn’t as excited, Chan instantaneously perked up as he made his way to the other side of the car.

 

“I saw that smirk, baby. Admit it, you love it.” Minho proclaims.

 

Chan rolled his eyes, wanting to hide his eagerness to ride on it. A sexy looking Ferrari FF. The clean and spotless image of the car made Chan’s heart panic a bit.

 

“What made you buy such an expensive model? Knowing you, I’d think you’d have some other outrageous idea, if you get my drift.”

 

Minho maintained serious eye contact with Chan as he throws in his response.

 

“Maybe I do.” Minho says and he flutters his fingers under Chan’s chin. “And maybe I got bored of riding in that Lightning McQueen looking ass bitch.”

 

His boyfriend scoffs. “Watch your tongue, Mater,” he warned possessively, still protective over his beloved old red car.

 

“Hmm, or what?” Minho challenged with a grin, “you’ll spank me?” He inched closer, half-heartedly teasing, watching as a slight blush crept across the other boy’s cheeks.

 

Overwhelmed and intimidated by the sudden burst of gay confidence, Chan crept forward cautiously, backing Minho against the door of the car. He pressing his palms against the car’s delicate aluminum. Trapping Minho between his built arms, he whispers,

 

“That’s an invitation, I suppose?”

 

Minho reddened, shrieking with his breath hitched in his throat, but he swiftly ducked under Chan’s arms, freeing himself to open up the passenger door like a gentleman. Chan raised his brow dubiously, Minho then saying,

 

“Hop in Channie, you’re in for a ride.”

 

 

 

                               ~。。。~

 

 

 

Minho drove on, the youthful and cheerful sky beginning to radiate gradients of passionate reds and yellows. The descending aura of colors were almost as vibrant as the two lovers heading toward it. If anyone was sleeping in the area, they could surely hear their thundering laughter and harmonized screaming.

 

The speakers emphatically thumped to the beat of Chan’s recent hip hop track (Minho insisted that not one of their car rides can go on without playing 3Racha at least once), and Chan unrolled the window, letting the gusts of wind breathe onto his golden locks. Minho reached over and took Chan’s hand, bringing it to his lips. He kept one hand on the wheel while contently caressing his thumb. Chan gazed admirably at Minho’s profile as he drove.

 

Minho was absolutely beautiful. He had tiny, peachy lips that could lure in almost anyone. His eyes had a certain sparkle that makes Chan’s jaw drop everytime he observes them up close. The contrast between his adorable expressions and provocative body never fails to awe everyone seeing him on stage. The bleeding sun shines gently through the untouched windshield, highlighting his coffee-tinted hair and softly tanned skin. He’s gorgeous, and he’s all Chan’s.

 

He slowly lead his eyes from the bangs hugging Minho’s clear forehead, down his muscular abdomen formed from hours of stripping intensely, to his lengthy and slender fingers currently intertwined with his own. He’d felt those hands cradle his cheek when they kissed. Chan’s veins were visibly popping now. He was eager to touch him. He was eager to get a taste of the dancer. He was bent on wanting to screw with Minho right there and then. He feels Minho’s nimble fingers as he trailed down to his jeans. He briefly dipped his other hand into his own shorts before he decided he had enough of craving.

 

“Pull over, Minho.”

 

“What?!” Minho exclaims, obviously panic stricken. The sternness in Chan’s voice scared the living shit out of him. “Is everything alright, Channie?”

 

Chan gripped Minho’s hand tighter, fully dominant, and said, “There’s a parking lot, let’s rest there for a bit.”

 

Minho pulled into a spot, giving Chan a worrying glance.

 

“What the fuck was that? Chan, do you know how anxious I get everytime you-“

 

And then his ranting was cut off by Chan forcefully placing a finger over his mouth.

 

He crushed his desiring mouth against his boyfriend’s. His small, seemingly innocent lips were now showing their true color. Minho instantly melted into the kiss and released a mewl when he felt Chan gently nip at his lower lip. Minho angled his head comfortably to deepen the kiss and darted his tongue inside the golden haired boy’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Their tongues entangled, and the kiss became much more messy and needy. Chan leaned back exasperatingly, pulling Minho with him, and then used his weight to push Minho towards the backseat. He finally had Minho wrapped around his fingers.

 

They fumbled to change the seat’s setting.

 

Limbs worked their way around the shiny door handles and the boys ungracefully flopped to the back of the car, but that didn’t stop their feverish kiss; instead, they clutched each other tighter and deepened their kiss.

 

Minho stood on his knees and climbed over Chan, lusting revenge for the scare he did him earlier.

 

Minho’s knuckles brushed the roof of the car as he removed his shirt. He swept the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the bottom of the car where the breaks were located. Then, Minho’s hips swayed and rocked teasingly. Chan placed his hands on Minho’s hips to get a feel of his rhythm. His lips parted in ecstasy, Chan’s prying eyes watching him in amusement. There was so much precious skin on display for Chan’s eyes only. Chan put his hands at work, once again, feeling every bit of what Minho had to offer.

 

“Be a good boy, Channie.”

 

Minho’s warm, curious light in his eyes says he wants to see how Chan reacts to his strip tease. And by the looks of the growing bulge in Chan’s khakis, he’s doing it just right. Chan could only think of how this boy had an amazing power over him.

 

Minho’s peering eyes closed as he slowly but surely lost himself in the activity, seductively undoing the restraining buttons on his white shirt. His hands snaked around Chan’s shoulders as he subtly licked his lips. Moving his hips sensually, he dashed right into Chan’s mouth to deliver him an erotic, succulent kiss that left the two boys grasping every bit of air the heated car could provide. Minho flipped his bangs back and violently rolled on Chan’s stomach, making the elder squirm beneath him. Minho loved seeing the sight of him growing needier and impatient.

 

The younger concluded he had enough of that.

 

Minho lounged on the seat in a position that’ll leave room for more reckless doings. Chan placed himself on top of him, his ass resting on Minho’s half hard cock.

 

Chan crouched low enough to trail steaming kisses across Minho’s smooth chest, bathing in the soft sighs Minho made as he started to plant purple blossoms across his perfect skin. He slowly started to grind against Minho’s now fully hard erection and smirked when he heard him moan deeply with a husky grunt. Minho grabbed at the seams of Chan’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the front of the car. The smell of his arousal made Chan dizzy as he breathed in it.

 

“You’re so horny baby,” Chan whispers. “I love it.”

 

Chan reached and palmed Minho’s hardness through his skinny jeans and watched as Minho threw his head against the window with a hard thud and bit his bottom lip. His bangs were damp against his forehead and his breath came out in small, puffed pants. A small dribble of precum dampened the front of his jeans.

 

“You’re already wrecked, and I’ve hardly touched you,” Chan smirked devilishly. Minho‘s face flushed harder and he then retorted,

 

“I didn’t do that little dance for nothing, so stop teasing me and fuck me already, Channie-hyung.”

 

Chan’s heart reacts to the nickname.

 

“Oh, I intend to,” the elder promised reassuringly. He sets to work on sliding off Minho’s skinny jeans that seem to cover up the thickness of his thighs to perfection. Chan tugged on his jeans and khaki shorts, Minho wiggling his hips to help Chan get them down his bulky legs. Minho’s hard length finally sprang free from the pressure of his jeans and Chan licked his lips at the sight of the long throbbing cock, the head a dark pink and still spilling precum. To Chan, it was the most gourmet and appetizing meal he had ever laid his eyes on. He licked at the slit, lapping at the head, and then took the entire length in his mouth. He hummed appreciatively at the feeling of the tip rubbing against his throat, his own dick throbbing painfully in his pants, begging for stimulation.

 

Minho closed his eyes, running his fingers through his lover’s golden locks as he bobs up and down. He sucks in a sharp breath when he felt Chan hollow out his cheeks, his tongue running up his length.

 

“Your tongue is absolutely dangerous—ugh, Channie!”

 

Chan released Minho with an audible pop and chuckled darkly. Chan was still hungry as if he’d never eaten, and this time he thought of something more menacing.

 

“Minho, I can’t wait anymore.” He gripped Minho’s lean thighs and pulled them apart before proceeding.

 

He then slipped two fingers inside Minho’s mouth and moaned loudly as he felt Minho suckle at his fingers. His tongue swirled around and between his fingers, coating them thickly. Chan removed his hand and started teasing around the tight muscle of Minho’s entrance, earning a reaction of bouncing cheeks and a whine. He circled around his hole before inserting his finger up to the first knuckle. He heard Minho hiss sharply at the intrusion and gave him a moment to adjust before slowly starting to pump his finger rhythmically. He inserted another finger to the first, scissoring Minho open as he showered Chan in pleasured moans and pants. He crooked his fingers expertly, hitting that special bundle of nerves inside Minho, causing him to scream.

 

“Channie, please please fuck me hyung, I need you just please,”

 

Minho chanted, whispering his name like a shrine prayer. Listening to Minho moan his name was nearly his undoing, and Chan scrambled to shimmy his jeans down his legs, freeing his neglected cock. He spit generously into his hand and gave his dick a few pumps before lining up at Minho’s entrance. He felt his head gently graze the roof of the car as he thrust into Minho. The car windows began to fog up with every needy moan released.

 

“So tight, so hot Minho, fuck,” Chan praised, watching hungrily as Minho fervently chewed his bottom lip. Their kiss was disheveled and full of teeth fighting and tongues twisting. Chan picked up the pace, angling himself so he targeted Minho’s prostate with each thrust. He stroked Minho’s throbbing erection in time with his pounding thrusts. The car creaked and started to shake as vehemently as the bass in the song playing.

 

They were close. Chan wraps his arms around Minho tighter and tighter as the waves of their groans clash.

 

“Channie, god I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna c-come,” he chokes out, stuttering desperately. And with a strained shout, Minho shot warm stripes of come all over Chan’s hand and chest. Chan continued to pound mercilessly into Minho as he rode out his own orgasm, spilling his seed into Minho and glazing the excess come onto his thighs.

 

They took a moment to steady their breathing.

 

Chan delicately removed himself from Minho and collapsed in his lap, both boys panting strenuously. Minho started to brush his fingers through his lover’s drenched golden locks and chuckled lightheartedly, fully content. Chan could feel the vibrations of the laugh as he lay against Minho’s chest.

 

Their hearts are beating in sync as if they were soulmates.

 

Chan quivers questioningly at his boyfriend as Minho said,

 

They fall asleep, endearingly holding each other with no care for the world outside of their car; of course, in a parking lot far out of the city where the skies set hues of reds and yellows ablaze.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh yes, our one and only minhoe™️
> 
> @starryyxy on twitter come feed me juicy lettuce folks


End file.
